Unchain Me Sister
by Silverwolf08
Summary: What if David had a younger sister?Samantha was orphaned when her older brother killed their parents as his first kill,but she doesn't blame him.How does she become one of the Lost Boys, and what is her relationship with David?AU;No Star or Michael INCEST
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my solo Lost Boys story, inspired by the song "Cry Little Sister" from the movie soundtrack. My other Lost Boys fic that I am co-writing will be posted as soon as I get the notebook that it's in back. I have most of it typed up, just not posted. Well, hope you enjoy this and keep a look out for Say Hello to the Night, my co-produced fic.

"..."spoken dialogue

_'...'_ mentally spoken dialogue

Unchain Me Sister

Summary: What if David had a younger sister? Samantha was orphaned when her older brother killed their parents as his

first kill….but she doesn't blame him. How does she become one of the Lost Boys, and what is her relationship with David?

Set during the movie; DavidxOC; yes, this contains incest.

Snarling and cries were all the little girl could hear as she clenched her eyes even tighter together to rid her young mind

of the horror she had just glimpsed. At 12, Samantha's innocence had been ripped away as her older brother, David, had

brutally shredded the throats of both their parents; not knowing his young sister watched from the shadows. As her mother

gave one finally scream, Sam sobbed openly; unafraid if her found her now. David whirled around to find Sam huddled in the

corner with her hands clutching the side of her head. "No more….please, brother……please." Her voice pleaded with the

animal her brother had become, and as though realizing what he'd done, David's face slid back into his human form. "Sam…"

He came closer to her, but she shrunk away from his outstretched hand; crying a little louder as he knelt next to her. "I'm

not going to hurt you, little sister. Shhh" He gathered her into his arms and rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm her.

"Dav….David….what-what are you?" Her crystal blue eyes locked with her brother's as she whispered her fearful question;

afraid of his answer. David sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry you saw that, Sam….I-I can't tell you what I am. I'm

leaving tomorrow night…" Her eyes widened and she clutched tighter to her brother's jacket. "You're leaving me? But, but

David…" He cut her off; his words rushed and clipped as the room began to lighten; heralding the approaching sunrise. "I'm

taking you to Santa Carla…to live with the Lattimores. You remember them, right?" He tried to smile and lighten his tone

despite the fact that it nearly killed him to leave his sister alone in the world; even if he would be living in the same city as

her. Her nod came after a while, and he kissed her head. "Good. They'll take care of you, and when I can…I'll come for you

Sami. I promise." Sam sniffled and relinquished her death grip on her brother's jacket. "Ok, David…what about—" She looked

over at the still forms of their parents' corpses and shuddered. "Don't worry about that, just go pack a bag…we'll be leaving

tonight." She gave him a quick nod, and practically ran from the room; hastily throwing her clothes into a faded back pack.

"Ready, Sami?" Another nod, and then they were walking out into the night. The roar of flames erupted into the night,

causing Sam to look back as her childhood home erupted into bright orange flames. "Keep walking, sis…" David's arm

wrapped around her shoulders as he ushered her away from the burning building. As they reached the end of the roadway,

David lifted Sam into his arms, and without warning, took off into the night air. Somewhere along the journey upwards,

Samantha blacked out, only to reawaken in another bed miles from her home. Looking around with bleary eyes, Sam

searched for her brother. Disappointment set in when all she found was his favorite earring attached to a quickly scrawled

note.

_Sam,_

_The Lattimores have agreed to take you in as their daughter…they'll look after you. Take care little sister, and know that I love you._

_I'll keep my promise,_

_David_

She re-read the note two or three more times, before tears ran down her cheek to stain the page. Her brother had left

her, leaving her fully alone in the world. Stroking the beaded earring she held in her hand, Sam let herself sink back into the

pillows of the unfamiliar bed; her tears lulling her into a tormented sleep.

…6 years later…

Samantha Lattimore sat in her room overlooking the ocean; homework spread out in front of her. The open window

allowed the breeze to carry the smells of the ocean and boardwalk right into her room, and Sam reveled in the coolness of

the night air blowing throught the curtains. Her fingers tapped lightly on the cover of her World History book as she stared

at the same page she had been on for the past 15 minutes. Sighing in defeat, Sam closed the book and threw it down next

to its brethren at the foot of her bed. With a stretch, she got up and walked over to her window and stuck her head out into

the warm Californian night. A breeze ruffled her short hair and she smiled. "A trip to the boardwalk is just what the doctor

ordered" she spoke to the night and it answered with another cool breeze.

With another small smile, Sam went over to her closet and pulled out a faded pair of jeans, a tank and her leather riding

jacket. She'd been surprised on her 18th birthday a few days ago when her adoptive parents had gifted her with a sleek

black and silver Harley, along with the coat and boots that she was now pulling on. Hastily securing the short strands of her

hair with an elastic, Sam grabbed her wallet and keys before heading downstairs. "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm going to the

boardwalk for a few hours. Be back later, and don't wait up for me this time!" Her declaration was met with a mumbled

sound of approval from Hank, her adoptive father, and Margarette, her adoptive mother. This caused Sam to simply shake

her head and run down the porch steps to the garage that housed her bike.

Gunning the engine, Sam tore down the semi-quiet street of her neighborhood and into town. Parking her bike near a

bunch of others, she walked easily through the crowds gathered on the strip. Her eyes scanned the crowds as she window

shopped for a bit; landing on a very familiar black clad form. The chill of familiarity swept through her body as she watched

the figure move a head of her further into the heart of the boardwalk. Unable to shake the feeling, Sam followed the person;

keeping a few feet behind just in case. As the figure stopped near a pack of three other guys, he turned to lock gazes with

his pursuer. Sam's eyes widened as she gasped. The eyes locked with hers were the same crystalline blue that stared back

at her in the mirror every morning…only these were much colder and harder. "Dav-david…." She moved forward as if

hypnotized by the figure of her brother standing there before her; stopping a few inches from him and the gang behind him.

David regarded her with an emotionless, analyzing gaze as his eyes swept over her form. She watched him watch her, then

threw her arms around him when she couldn't stand the emotions running through her head any more. "You came back!!"

Her voice was filled with happy tears until she felt him stiffen under her embrace. Pulling back to look up at him, Sam's eyes

searched his own. "David, don't you remember me? It's me, Samantha…your sister." David kept his hard eyes on her as he

forcefully removed her arms from his body. Turning from her, he climbed onto his bike and revved the engine. Before pulling

out of the spot his bike now occupied, he sent a scathing look her way, muttering as he rode by "I don't have a sister." The

bike roared by her; leaving Sam alone on the increasingly deserted boardwalk.

Samantha walked frozenly down the boardwalk back towards her bike. She'd dreamt of that meeting for years, and it

hadn't happened how she had imagined it. Her brother had always been warm, loving…he'd adored her, and she him. The

David she had seen tonight was not the brother that had promised to come back to her. Absent mindedly, she fingered the

earring in her left ear; the one David had given her the night he'd disappeared from her life. The sting in her eyes intensified

as a new wave of tears streamed down her face. _How could he not recognize me? He was so cold…David…what's happened to _

_you? _Her heart ached for her brother. She'd always loved him more than she'd even loved parents. He'd been her

everything…and now he was gone. Forever. No promise of returning. Sam openly cried now as she leaned against the railing

by her bike; not noticing the sound of another bike pull up next to her. Trying to calm down before she returned home, Sam

stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around her. A kiss was pressed into her hair and the arms hugged her tighter. "Sam"

The voice whispered against her hair caused new tears to wash down her cheeks, and she struggled. 'Let me go." Her voice

was weak and he just held her tighter. "Sam, I'm sorry. So sorry…." Gathering her strength, Sam broke free from his grasp

and moved away from him; arms wrapping around her suddenly chilled body. "I find that hard to believe, _**brother**_. You

certainly weren't sorry a few minuets ago." Her voice was bitter, and she hoped she had hurt him at least an inkling of how

he'd just hurt her…continued to hurt her with his silence. "Sam…please, just…just look at me." Her tear reddened eyes met

his briefly before flicking back out to the ocean. "I'm not sure I like what I see, David…maybe it's best if we pretend you don't

have a sister…and that I don't have a brother. Here." From her back pocket, she pulled a worn picture out and handed it to

him. The sight of it brought more tears to her eyes, and unknown to her, it also brought a single tear from the man in front

of her. The worn, and well loved picture was of a twelve year old David and six year old Sam sitting on their Father's old

pickup. "Samantha…" With a shake of her head, Sam mounted her bike and gunned the engine. "Goodbye, David…" Roaring

past him, Sam fled into the night. David just continued to stand there; his fist clenched around the picture of him and his

beloved sister. '_My darling Samantha…you have no idea how hard that was for me…letting you go, and then having to disown you _

_in front of the pack. sigh I'll make it up to you…and you'll understand how much I love you…I swear it.' _With that, David climbed

onto his own bike and took off down the beach towards his pack and the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Unchain Me Sister

Unchain Me Sister

Chapter 2

Samantha layed in her bed the next night; eyes glued to the ceiling of her room. Her thoughts kept flashing back to the previous night and her 'reunion' with her older brother. He'd approached her again tonight as she and a group of friends had been leaving the movie theater. She'd finally broken down and let him walk her to her bike; listening as he continued to apologize, kept trying to make her see his reasoning. Sam had never known her brother to apologize as profusely as he was doing now, and it made her feel guilty that she refused to give him a chance…not yet at least. Once they reached her bike, Sam turned to face him fully. They had fallen in an uneasy silence, but the thought racing through her head were anything but silent. "David…why did you come back?" He stared at her; face going completely still and emotionless, "I promised you I would." Sam just shook her head, and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Is that the only reason? Because you promised me six years ago? You didn't come for me because you missed me as much as I missed you? Because you hurt so much, having had to leave me, as much as I hurt knowing that you were leaving; not knowing when I'd see you again?" He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she held up a hand. "Just, just don't David. Look…I need to get home. Bye." With that, she started her bike and rode off; leaving him standing there just as he had done the other night.

Sam had felt bad about not giving David a chance, but she was still hurting from his cold dismissal of her in front of what was apparently his gang.

With a sigh, she got up to open her window; calming at the sound of the surf hitting the beach. She pulled a baggy shirt on as she stripped from the clothes she had originally layed down in, then crawled back under the covers. Trying desperately to fall asleep, Sam finally slipped into sleep's arms several minuets after getting comfortable.

David easily slipped into his sister's room—via her open window—just as she fell asleep. He hadn't wanted to awaken her, but the hunger that rose in him at the sight of her wouldn't have it. She needed to know why he'd come back—she deserved it.

Vampires don't dream during their day sleep, but for the past year, David's sleep had been plagued by dreams…images of his sister. He watched as she laughed, and grew; saw the first time she'd slept with her boyfriend. The last images had caused him to slide into his vampire form; left with a want to kill the boy who had touched what belonged to David. His thoughts had frozen at that last part. He found himself wanting his sister in a way a brother should never want his sister…but then his demon side had reasoned to him. Was he not above the rules of the human realm, since he was no longer a part of it?

With his mind made up, David had decided it was time for his sister to finally see him. For the past six years, he'd kept his features and presence blurred around Samantha when she was on the boardwalk. It'd been hard for him to hide from her, but she deserved to have a normal childhood, and he'd tried to give that to her. And when she'd seen him, and thrown herself into his arms, it had taken every ounce of his resolve to not claim her right then and there, in front of the pack. Despite his quick thinking, everything had fallen apart, and now Sam was further from him than when he'd first brought her to Santa Carla.

David watched as his sister slept peacefully, then shrugged out of his trench coat and boots; sliding under the covers to wrap his arms around her.

Sam woke as she felt twin bands of cold steel wrap around her from behind. She stiffened as an equally cold pair of lips ghosted over her neck; causing her to shiver. Turning to face the stranger, she gasped as she came face to face with her brother's he smiled at her. " Da-david? What—"He silenced her with a finger pressed against her lips. "You wanted to know why I came back, so I'm here to tell you why…I love you." His voice was whispered velvet as his hands rubbed her back lightly. Biting back a moan, Sam tried to speak. "I love you too, David. But why—" He silenced her once more, but this time it was with a searing kiss, and he took full advantage of her gasp as he slid his tongue into the heat of her mouth. Sam fought at first, but ceased as he pressed him self more fully into her; showing her what he truly meant. As they both broke apart, she rested her forehead against his and tried to catch her breath. Once she had herself under control, Sam freed herself from his arms and quickly left the bed. She couldn't look at him as she paced her bedroom floor, "David…you can't want me in _**that**_ way…you're my brother." David's hands stopped her pacing and forced her to look him in the eye. "I'm not human anymore, Sam. The rules of your world don't apply to me. So don't tell me we can't because—"He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wont take no for an answer, Sister." Her mind rebelled as his mouth slanted over hers, but her body had other plans. Pressing closer to him, Sam's arms wound their way around his neck; drawing him closer as she returned his kiss. He pulled her towards the bed and as his legs bumped into the mattress, he flipped them around so she fell onto the mattress and he on top of her; bracing his weight on his forearms. '_Tell me to stop now, while I can…tell me if you don't want this Sami…'_ His voice inside her head felt so intimate…much more intimate than anything her and her boyfriend had ever done. Sam's eyes searched his before her hands pulled him down to her; slipping under his black shirt as she did so. Not questioning how she could do this, she answered him '_Don't stop'_

David's eyes flashed gold and a growl rumbled low in his throat as his lips descended upon hers once again. Sam met him kiss for kiss and her hands traversed the smooth skin of his back as she removed his shirt; throwing it to the ground. Her eyes roamed over the defined muscles of his chest, and she blushed before looking away. David kissed around the outline of her jaw, then tipped her head up to meet his gaze. '_I like the way you look at me, Sam…don't be embarrassed.' _She nodded, and her shirt soon joined his on the floor. He growled in approval as her breasts were bared for his hungry gaze, and he bent to taste her. She flushed as he spread reverent kisses across her flesh; nipping at the underside of her breast. "So beautiful…mine" Sam moaned as he nipped a little harder and she held him closer as he suckled her. "David…"her voice was breathless as his hands descended lower to remove boy shorts she'd been wearing Her own hands struggled as she tried to remove his black jeans, and with a throaty chuckle he helped her discard them to the pile they had growing. '_Impatient, love?'_ Her eyes locked with his as she gave her own growl; earning another peel of husky laughter from him. In retaliation, Sam bit him playfully, and David hissed; ducking out of her line of vision. Worry sank through the haze of lust and she moved to get a look at what was wrong. Her hands caught at his face and forced him to meet her gaze. "David, look at—"His eyes met wither hers; molten gold-red fire clashing with crystal blue ice as his vampire self was revealed to her. David stiffened as her fingers ghosted over his lips and eyes as she explored his new visage in wonderment. Her fingertips tentatively delved into his mouth and touched his fangs. When he tried to pull away, Sam stilled him with her other hand. "No, let me see you, David." He relaxed a little, and she took the initiative; leaning in to softly kiss him. David closed his eyes as he tasted her—not her fear—but the sweetness…the essence that was HER; his Samantha. She pulled away, and smiled. "I love you, brother…and that means all of you."

David felt unshed tears prick his eyes, and he dropped his head to hide them. Her passion rose once more as his head dropped to her shoulder; his mouth laving attention there before descending lower. As his mouth roved over her skin, he took in her scent; locking it deep within him. Sam's hands moved restlessly over his skin as he continued to tease her. Growing impatient, she moved roughly against him; causing him to growl. "David…please…" His voice was husky as he looked up her body at her face; eyes hooded but brimming with lust. "Say the words, sister…say them and unchain me." For a split second, Sam reconsidered, but then she realized that this was what she had been wanting and waiting for: her David here, with her in this way; wanting her just as much as she wanted him.

David waited for what felt like eons as Sam fought a small inner struggle. His eyes watched for the response he was hoping for, and when her eyes locked with his, he nearly lost his control as she spoke the words he longed to hear. "Make me yours, brother…Be mine, David…" Not waiting a second longer, David's mouth claimed hers in a bruising kiss as he sheathed himself inside her warmth; hips meeting hers as her fiery heat grasped him tightly. Sam cried out as he ruthlessly sank inside of her, causing her body to grip his length hotly and greedily. She flung her back onto the pillow and reveled in the feelings of him inside her, then retreating, only to thrust back into her with an agonizing slowness.

David was in heaven as her heat grasped him in an iron fist; tugging him back in as he withdrew. He watched the exotic scene of his sister thrashing under him, her moans begging him for more. He picked up his tempo and began pounding into her, to which she responded beautifully by arching up to meet his every thrust. All too soon, Sam's climax boiled through her veins and clenched in the pit of her stomach. With one final satisfying thrust, David brought both of them to completion; collapsing bonelessly next to Sam, who snuggled weakly into his open arms. Their ragged breathing mingled with the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach, and David savored the feel and smell of the woman in his arms mixed with the smell of the ocean and the sex they had just enjoyed. Shakily, David got up from the bed and moved over to draw tight the heavy curtains after shutting the window tightly.

Sam sat up in her bed and watched the naked form of her lover move with feline grace across her carpet. He turned to meet her gaze, and she stared back at him without embarrassment. He held out a hand, which she unerringly took and hoisted her to her feet in front of him. His mouth found hers and tongues dueled slowly for control neither wanted. When they broke apart, Sam was content to just stay in his arms; breathing him in. Their silence was broken by his voice, and it was just a slight whisper. "Do you want to stay here tonight, love…or come back with me to the cave?" She pulled away to look at him, wondering slightly if he was serious. "Can…can I stay with you? No more leaving?" He smiled tenderly at her then bent to kiss her nose before answering. "No more leaving…you're mine now, Samantha…and I don't plan on letting you go. Not until the end of eternity." Her eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly; her heart swelling with love for the man who held her…the man who was her brother, her lover, and who would soon be her Sire. David caught the tail end of her thoughts, and he hugged her tighter to his body. "That wont come for a while, Sam…" She nodded in understanding.

They dressed slowly; stealing languid kisses here and there. As the first rays of light tinged the sky, David and Sam arrived at the Cave at Hudson's Bluff. He helped her down into the "lobby" and then into the bedroom where Star had once slept. He drew the curtains tightly around them before undressing her once more. They lay down in the bed together; arms wrapped around the other and sleep took both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Unchain Me Sister

Unchain Me Sister

Chapter 3

David woke just as the last rays of sunlight vanished from the sky; bathing the world once more in blissful darkness. A smile spread across his face at the sound of his pack stirring awake , then glanced lovingly at the girl beside him. He brushed a piece of hair from her face before rising to dress; preparing to face his Pack with the news of their newest member.

Paul was flopped on the couch with his boom box blaring the latest rock hit, while Marko sat on the arm of the couch, holding one of his pigeons. Dwayne was reclining in an oversized arm chair, lost in a book. All eyes settled on David as he entered the 'lobby'. Paul whistled and elbowed Marko in the ribs, "Someone got laid…and good by the looks of it. You're gonna share her right, bro?" David growled and sat in his wheelchair, "That's exactly what I want to discuss, boys. I've found us a new member; someone to replace Star…and before you start to argue, I know for a fact that she will NOT betray us as Star did. And no, Paul, I will not be sharing her." His voice was cold, but the affect was lost on the boys as their attention was drawn elsewhere. "Well, hello there." Sam stood in the entry way of the sleeping chamber, wrapped only in David's trench coat. David smiled brightly at her before looking at each of his boys. "Gentlemen, meet Samantha…my sister and our newest Lost Boy…well, girl in her case." The Boys gasped as the connection was made; Paul being the first to recover and smirking lewdly. "Well, damn David…I knew your tastes ran wild, but to bang your own sister!!" His howling laughter reminded Sam of a hyena and she grimaced. '_Brother…__**this **__is your pack? The fashion queen sounds like a hyena…' _David laughed and motioned for her to come him, and she did so without hesitation; taking her place on his lap.

Sam smiled as she gazed at each boy in turn, "Hello, yourselves, boys. What's the problem? You're vampires right? So why the shock and surprise? Don't your own tastes run…wild as well?" Sam's voice was even as her eyes flicked around the cave to gauged each boy's reaction with her cerulean gaze. To the shock of the others, Dwayne laughed slightly and nodded in her direction. "I like her David…she's got my vote." David smiled at his pack mate and hugged Sam closer to him. Marko came over and kissed the back of her hand in a courtly manner. "Glad to have you as family, princess." Sam smiled, "Thanks…?" He grinned and jokingly bowed low at his waist, "Marko, at your service mi'lady." Sam snickered at his cheshire cat grin and replied in a faux queen-ish voice, "Nice to meet you Marko." Paul regarded Sam with a sharp gaze then broke into a wild grin. "Well, David…you nabbed a good one here…sorry for earlier, Princess." Sam shook her head, "There's no need…?" He stood and pulled her into a strangling bear hug. Sam struggled as it became harder to breath, "O-K Paul…c-can't br-breath…" He quickly set her down and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Princess."

Sam shot David a look that quite blatantly asked what the deal was with the whole princess thing, but he merely shrugged and turned to his boys. "Now that all of the introductions are out of the way…by the way, the dark haired broody one is Dwayne, Sami…shall we head out for some fun boys…and lady?" The Boys shouted in agreement, then Marko motioned towards Sam. "I think Princess needs to put on some clothing first, boss." Sam's face tinged pink as she realized that she'd been standing there in nothing but her brother's oversized trench coat. David smirked and escorted her back into their bedchamber. He pulled out a pair of skinny, ripped and faded blue jeans, along with a white beaded tank top and a jacket that resembled the one she had seen when they had first arrived at the cave…the one that she knew had belonged to Star, their traitorous ex-pack mate. She quickly pulled on his chosen clothing, then spun around for his inspection. His earring glittered from it's permanent place in her right ear as she slowly turned, and David smiled in approval. "Beautiful…as always. You'll ride with me tonight, love." Sam nodded and her hand slid into his as they moved back into the 'lobby'; then out into the cool night air. David helped her climb up behind him on his bike, then with a howling yell, the Boys took off down the beach towards the boardwalk; the thrill of the Hunt singing in their veins, and through Sam as she tapped into the feeling using her mental bond with her brother.

The smells and sights of the boardwalk accosted the pack as they parked their bikes in their customary spot right near the stairs leading down to the beach. Sam dismounted David's bike and looked around in awe at the night life of the boardwalk, which differed immensely from those who frequented it during the early evening hours and the daytime. David watched his sister's face light up under the glow of street vendors and amusement park rides as the pack moved along the boardwalk; pushing easily through the sea of people who instinctively moved to avoid them. Sam's hand rested tightly in David's as her other hand was captured by a rough looking man with bright green hair and breath heavily laced with alcohol. "Hey there sweet heart. Why not leave the freak show and come have some fun with a real man?" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively and made to pull her away from David, who growled low in his throat in warning. Sam wrenched her hand away from the foul man and slapped him hard across the face. Clutching her hand close to her body, Sam glared daggers at the man who stared at her in disbelief, then anger as he advanced on her. "You little bitch. I'll—" David stepped between him and his sister; blue eyes filled with chilling ice as he surveyed the guy who had touched his sister. "I believe she made her point clear. Get lost…" Just to be sure the guy understood, he let his face slide partially into his vampiric form, as the Pack followed suit; gathering around the man. Screaming in terror, he broke from the circle he had been in and ran as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him. The Pack smirked and continued on, with David wrapping his arm possessively around Sam's waist, while the others circled around her protectively. Sam regarded her brother's stoic face as they walked on; wondering what he was thinking, but decided not to pry.

The Pack stood around the horses that moved up and down in their never ending circle. Sam sat side saddle on a black and white painted horse; David standing protectively next to her. Sam glanced at her brother's cold face and reached out to touch his shoulder. '_Why the harshness brother?' _she asked through their mental bond when he had turned his face to look at her. His gloved hand brought her fingers to his lips and he kissed each one lovingly, '_Just thinking…you're alright?'_ She nodded, hopping down with David's help. '_Yeah…I'm just awfully tired all of a sudden.'_ His eyes filled with worry, and the Boys jumped off the carousel; moving back along the boardwalk in search of their dinner.

Sam squeezed her brother's hand in reassurance, but doubt plagued the back of her mind as she debated telling him her secret. '_David…can we talk when we get the chance?' _He brushed his lips against her forehead, then nodded. '_Sure thing, princess'_ Sticking her tongue out, Sam grimaced at her nickname; secretly pleased that the Boys had accepted her and had given it to her.

Sam watched with slightly morbid fascination while the Boys fed voraciously on the group of surfer Nazis they had come across on the beach. They threw the bodies onto the large bonfire, and Sam choked back a gag as the scent of burning flesh permeated the air. David made sure all of the blood was gone from his face before he came over to where Sam sat on the sand near the bikes. He sat next to her and pulled her close to his body and noticed the tremors run through her body. "You all right, princess? You're trembling." He wrapped her securely in his coat, then wrapped his arms around her; drawing her tight against his warm body. "There now…what'd you want to talk about, sister?" Sam's eye bored holes into the sand at her feet, since they refused to meet his gently gaze. "Sam, look at me." She reluctantly did so, and he bent to kiss away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. She answered him, voice wavering, "I—David…I have Leukemia…." His face went blank as she turned from him; not wanting to see what she feared in his blue eyes: hate…or something worse.

For the first time since his Turning, David was rendered speechless. '_Cancer…'_ The word shimmered along their mental bond, as he couldn't bring himself to utter it aloud. She nodded faintly, still refusing to face him. "How long?"

"The doctors don't know for sure…they gave me another two years at the most….they found it about two years ago….that's why I was so happy when I saw you on the boardwalk…I got to see you again before—" Her sentence ended abruptly, and David felt his undead heart clench painfully in his chest. "I wont let you die. I promised you eternity, didn't I?" His tone was lighter, almost desperately light, in hopes of cheering her up and her turned her to face him.

Sam smiled faintly and hugged him with as much strength as she could. He returned her hug, then helped her to her feet. "C'mon boys…Sun up in an hour or so." The boys howled and jumped on their bikes. David placed Sam in front of him, then tore off down the beach after the Pack.

They rode in silence while the boys whooped and hollered ahead of them. Upon arriving at the Cave, David helped her off and down the rickety stairs. She kissed each boy on the cheek before disappearing down the passage that lead to her's and David's sleeping chamber. David dropped into his wheelchair with a sigh and the boys looked at him with quizzical eyes. "What's up, boss?" Marko was the first to break the silence, and each Lost Boy waited for his answer. "Sam has cancer…Leukemia." The boys froze as his words sank in. Despite the fact that Sam had only been with them that one night, each had felt a connection with the girl they called Princess.

Dwayne watched as his brothers dealt with the news David had just delivered. "What are we going to do then David?" Dwayne's voice was low and even, as always, but David could detect the anxiety in his brother's eyes…it mirrored his own. "She wants to be changed…but she asked for us to wait till after she graduates, which is in a month…we'll give her that month, but we'll be with her as much as possible; daylight will be a problem, but I'll find way to keep an eye on her." The Boys nodded; deciding not much could be done that night with it being so close to dawn. They bid each other good night, then disappeared into their own chambers.

David found Sam stretched out diagonally on the bed with her clothes still partially on. He smiled softly at her snoozing form, then removed the rest of her clothing along with his own. He climbed in beside her after getting her situated properly on the bed before pulling the black sheets about them. With a final kiss to her temple, David allowed himself to join her in the oblivion of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been out of reach with civilization for a while now. No internet basically. So imagine my utter delight when I look in my inbox and find zillions of reviews. Only one of them was negative, and it did say in the summary that it contained incest, so it's your own fault that you didn't heed the warning. Anyways, here's the update…one of several. Enjoy!!

Samantha sat in the doctor's office as she nervously awaited the test results the doctor had called her in to discuss. She was alone, like usual, but this time was different from those countless others—this time she wished she had someone to draw strength from. Her mind automatically dredged up thoughts and images of the past week, which had been filled with so much laughter and love and freedom, that Sam had forgotten about the bleak truth of her life; the Cancer that raged a war upon her body. She knew that David would have wanted to be there with her, and knew that he would be slightly disappointed in the fact that he hadn't been able to protect her, but she dismissed these thoughts quickly; squaring her shoulders as the doctor came out into the waiting room. _'Time to face the music, I guess' _

David paced anxiously around the lobby of the cavern as the sun finally disappeared from the sky. He'd awoken to find that Sam was not beside him in their private bedchamber and had immediately become worried when he couldn't connect with her via their mental bond. So he'd resorted to pacing, and just as Paul was about to throw something at him in an attempt to make him stop, Sam had appeared in the entrance way that lead outside. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but her demeanor was stiff and she moved with a stiffness that caused David's heart to clench. "Sam—?" She sat on the dilapidated couch and finally, the dams broke. Her sobs wracked her body, and the entire Pack watched the strength they had come to admire in her wither and die under the onslaught of her grief.

David jumped over the pit in the middle of the room and scooped Sam up into his arms. _'What's happened, Sam?' _His voice inside her head calmed her enough so that her tears turned to hiccups and her bleary eyes could focus on her brother's face. _'I'm—gods David…I'm dying. I'm sorry…so sorry……' _Sobs wracked her body again as David simply held her; trying to wrap his mind around the information she had just divulged. Tightening his embrace, David relayed the news to the rest of the Pack, and they collectively came together in an attempt to sooth the young girl in their Sire's arms. Sam sniffled as she felt several pairs of arms wrap around her and hold her close. Lifting her head, she found that the rest of the Pack had gathered around her and David and much to her surprise were embracing the pair. At once, Sam felt calm; a warmth surrounding her like she'd never felt before. Tears drying on her face she reached out and touched each Pack mate's mind with her own, though she found it to be slightly more difficult than she had thought. Each one of them smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple before moving back to watch.

David smiled lovingly at her, and the rest of the Pack, then rose; setting Sam on her feet. "We'll work something out, Sam…no leaving remember?" A smile lit up her face as she remembered that night when she'd made him promise that there'd be no more leaving, and she knew that he wouldn't let her die. Not if her brother had anything to say about it. That night was spent in the Pack's normal fashion: terrorizing the boardwalk, partying right until dawn, and making sure their Princess had a ball. Upon their return to the Cave, the Pack settled into their own chambers instead of the lobby. David placed Sam on their bed then joined her on the satin sheets; hands aimlessly roaming her curves and dips of her body. Sam moved restlessly beneath his inquisitive fingers; moaning as they massaged and prodded at her aching muscles. "David—" She gasped as his hands traveled up her torso and cupped her breasts through the material of her bra. David's face broke out into a smirk as his head dipped to sample the taste of her exposed skin; eliciting another breathy moan from his sister. "You're not dying, love…I wont let you. Eternity, remember?" His voice was a hoarse whisper as his mouth laved attention on her sensitive skin. As his hands explored and removed her clothing, Sam's hands shakily explored his own body; nails raking down his back as his finger gave a teasing flick at her clit. Gathering some composure, Sam dragged David's face to hers and claimed his mouth in a hot and needy kiss. Having had enough stalling, David tore the rest of her clothes from her body, then quickly rid himself of his own annoying garments. Sam pulled his finally nude body atop hers and eagerly explored the pale skin presented to her; savoring each and every reaction she received in return. David rolled over and pulled her onto him and she wasted no time getting comfortable. His cock unerringly found her entrance and when she slid herself fully onto him, David groaned at the heat of her. Sam started a tantalizingly slow pace, then quickened her motions, only to slow them down as David began to arch into her thrusts.

With a growl, David flipped them over once more and roughly pushed back inside of her. Sam screamed as he hit that spot that nearly sent her over the edge, but David wouldn't let her come that easily. No, his little sister would have to work for her orgasm, prove to him and herself that she was alive, and was going to remain so. Sam sobbed as he repeatedly brought her to the edge, only to back off, and soon, she was rocking her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts; creating her own rhythm that shook her body, bringing her own orgasm screaming through her bloodstream and setting her body ablaze.

Afterwards, when David had cradled her still trembling body to his own, Sam had pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck and muttered sleepily, "Thank you, David…thank you for—" He silenced her with a kiss, "You don't need to thank me, love. I keep my promises. Now, get some sleep. We'll talk about everything tomorrow." With a sleep leaden nod, Sam snuggled closer to him, then succumbed to the pull of sleep.

Raising a prayer to a God he thought he'd long forgotten, David asked for reassurance that all would be well for his sister and his Pack. With a sigh, he too closed his eyes and followed his darling sister into the oblivion of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Nighttime fell upon Santa Carla in a long wave as the sun made its final bow before disappearing; leaving the soon to be full moon the stage. Sam woke contentedly in her lover's arms, and she sighed with a happiness that was almost foreign to her. David's arms tightened around her briefly, and then he too joined the living world. A smile touched the pale facets of his face, and Sam reached up to brush a strand of silver blonde hair from obstructing her view. His hand captured hers and brought it to his mouth; pressing a kiss into the center of her palm before he rose to dress for the evening. Sam rose as well, pulling on a forest green dress decorated with blood red beaded flowers and red embroidered lines. She pulled her hair back into a loose braid and slipped on a pair of red sandals before following the curved path out into the lobby.

Paul, lounging on the old sofa, called out as she came into the dim fire light. "Oi, morning Princess. Slept well I hope?" His tone was innocent, but his eyes betrayed his guilt and curiosity. A scarlet blush colored her cheeks as Sam caught on to what he was implying but she swept by and ignored him. "For your information, Paul, I did sleep VERY well…I trust you got an earful, so why ask what you already know?" Marko snorted, "Damn, Princess. Not a morning person, are you?" With a cheeky grin, San shook her head. "Not in the slightest." Dwayne smirked from his place in his armchair as she slouched on the sofa and griped at Paul about the atrocious music that was playing over the speakers of his "rockbox" as he lovingly called the beat up old stereo. David grinned as he watched his Pack embrace his sister into the fold; accepting her whole heartedly and with respect, albeit a snarky older brother kind of respect, and David could relate to the older brother part, yet his undead heart swelled with pride as his boys made Sam a member of their little family, and he loved watching her interact with his Pack.

The night was spent with racing across the deserted sandy stretches of beach and the nearly empty boardwalk, teaching Sam how to properly drink a beer, and courtesy of Paul, how to make even a vampire cringe by belching at will. David sat back as the Pack settled down for the remainder of the evening in the lobby; watching as Sam and Dwayne began a game of chess while Marko and Paul rooted and cheered for her to beat Dwayne's "snarky tan ass". Just as the last rays of moonlight faded from the increasingly brighter skyline, David scooped a nearly comatose Sam up from her resting place on the worn old sofa and gently moved her to their sleeping chamber. Removing her clothing and pulling the blankets over her exposed body, David lovingly placed a kiss to her forehead before joining her under the covers and wrapping an arm protectively around her, giving in to the pull of the fastly approaching dawn.

As the weeks blurred into months, Sam's health began to make a noticeable decline, and her doctor's appointments became an everyday occurrence. David watched while his darling sister began to fade, yet he was filled with even more pride in her and his Pack as he watched them become even closer, nearing the point of inseparability. After yet another round of chemo, David returned Sam to the relative quiet of her bedroom at the Lattimores. They had decided that she should at least spend a few days with her adoptive family before they made any move to change her, and each member of the Pack had embraced her tightly, knowing that the human life she had happily led would be ending in just a matter of days.

Sam hugged David tightly to her; refusing to let him go. "I can't do this David. I can't hurt them…" Kissing her lips, David pressed her fiercely into his chest. "I know, Sam, but they deserve to spend some time with you…not just at the doctors, but some real time. They've been good parents to you, and they do love you." She sighed and pulled away from him a little bit. "I know, I just….you're right." With a cheeky grin, he kissed her temple. "Of course I am, babe. Older brother for a reason. Now, have fun…don't be so mopey, and I'll be back in our agreed five days. And before you start, I'll be back at night fall." She smiled and rose up on tiptoe to kiss him soundly on the lips. "I love you, David…and thanks." He returned the smile and the kiss before going to her window. "I love you too, Sami. Now, be a good girl." Huffing, Sam crossed her arms over her chest as he jumped from the window sill and took off into the chilly night air. She shoved a hand through the tangle of her hair and flopped onto her bed; regret settling in immediately. She hated the fact that she would be lying to her parents, even though technically, it was the truth, in a sense. Slipping under the covers, Sam decided that it was for the best as David had stated time and time again, and allowed the exhaustion of the day and the frightening weakness in her body carry her off to dream land.


	6. Chapter 6

As the night rolled on, Sam lounged comfortably on the shaggy couch that held place of honor in the Boys' cave. A well worn and deeply loved paperback kept her occupied while the Pack

took their time to hunt and have their rowdy "boy time", as she lovingly called it. Her heart swelled at the thought of the Pack, and how they had accepted her so readily into the fold; never

once questioning (out loud, at least) her presence in David's life, or their relationship. That though brought a smile readily to her face as nothing else had in the last 48 hours. She had always

adored her brother, and now, that childhood adoration had blossomed into a love that she knew would never touch her life again. It would always be David for her, and somehow she knew

it would always be her for him. Others would cringe and shout obscenities about it if they knew, but Sam knew that none of it mattered, and as long as that belief held out, she could really

care less what the others _MIGHT_ say.

The Pack came home just as the last silvery rays of moonlight faded from the sky; roaring with laughter induced by the hunt they had so eagerly enjoyed. They calmed instantly when they

came upon the soundly indisposed form of their Princess—their Sire's mate. David smiled fondly at the sleeping girl, and gently took her into his arms before bidding the Pack good rest then

disappearing from sight. Reciprocating his hope for a good rest, the Pack settled themselves in the large sleeping chamber in the very back of their cave; choosing to sleep together this day.

Each had their own thoughts concerning the relationship that had suddenly blossomed between their very aloof Sire and his sister, who had turned out to be the very polar opposite of

David in many regards, only to turn around be his almost exact double. Marko loved the girl's energy, as it so reminded him of his own, and he admired her strength in the face of her

tremendous battle with Cancer. Dwayne and Paul admired that in her as well, though the two of them had slightly stronger feelings about her presence. Being the oldest of David's fledglings, 

Dwayne knew how his Sire had never allowed himself to truly be open with another person, at least not enough to let them see him truly, and Dwayne knew that this girl could get him to

open up as none other could, and for that he was truly grateful. His Sire was now someone who laughed much easier, in true mirth, not just cynical amusement. Sam had given him his life

back, and that made her a precious part of their Pack, one whom Dwayne would protect as if she were his own mate, because in a sense—even though he would never bed her—she was.

She belonged to them, as they belonged to her. She was their Princess: the light in their Prince's life, and she was beloved by them all, Dwayne knew, but much more so by him since he was

the closet in age to David.

Paul saw the girl as an exciting new addition to his family, and thought warmly of her as his own sister. She bantered easily with him—never truly taking insult from his at times very vulgar

sense of humor. Despite the fact that she had a terminal illness, she never let that affect her time with the Boys, and Paul admired her for that innate strength that proved she was David's

true equal. She _fit_ with their family as if she had been born to it; taking them for who they were as individuals, and not judging them on the fact that they slept all day and drank blood. Paul

loved her, and would protect her just as he would protect his Pack…she WAS Pack, and she would be cherished as the gift she was: a gift of light unto their dark world; a light in their Sire's

life, and ultimately, theirs.

David swiftly closed his mind off from the rest of the Pack's after witnessing the depth of their feelings for the girl—women—he now slid beneath the covers of their bed. After a long

discussion early that night, the Pack had decided that they couldn't risk Sam's health deteriorating any more than it had thus far. Already she was growing thinner by the day, her appetite

diminishing along with her energy and strength to perform simple tasks. David would turn her the next night, with the Pack supplying him the blood he would need to see her safely through

till Dawn.

With a heavy sigh, and a furtive prayer for the coming night fall, David slid in beside his sister; a whispered kiss against her bare shoulder, and then he was gone as the sun rose higher in

the sky.

A/N: Alrighty, how's it going so far? Few more chapters to go and the end is in sight!! Will Sam live 9as all of you are feverishly praying she will) or will David be too late? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alrighty, so I got a review that asked to explain the reference to Dwayne and Paul having stronger feelings towards Sam's

presence in David's life, and I'm more than happy to do so. Firstly, they're the oldest of David's coven, so they've been with him

the longest. It's moved them to no end to see David finally open up and be truly happy, and even though Marko understands

that David has changed, he doesn't have that depth of whatever you want to call it that Dwayne and Paul have towards the fact

that it is Sam who has made their Sire the way he is now. They've lived with him for all of their vampiric lives, and have never

seen him this happy, and thus, they have very strong feelings towards Sam. Not to say that Marko is incapable of this wealth of

felling for her, he just doesn't have that firsthand knowledge of David's prior aloofness and unhappiness. Hope that clears

everything up!!

Sam woke to the grogginess that was becoming frighteningly familiar each morning. Her body was tense with a dull ache, which

was mixed with the excitement that accompanied the knowledge of tonight being her last stuck in a sickly body. Rising slowly,

Sam stretched languidly and winced as her joints popped and cracked in protest, then made her way into the lobby of the cave.

The Pack rose collectively and she smiled as they each came and embraced her tightly before moving away and letting her go to

David, who placed her gently on his lap. _'Are you ready?' _Sam nodded and he held her tighter before standing to his feet with her

in his arms. The Pack moved to surround them; each member touching Sam's and David's shoulders before moving out into the

night to hunt. David took Sam's hand after setting her back onto her feet, then led her into a tiny alcove off to the side of the

lobby; plunging the two into darkness.

Sam stiffened as David left her standing alone in the darkness for the briefest of seconds, before pulling her into the tight circle

of his arms. "Are you ready, Sam? Eternity after this, remember." Her breath hitched as his mouth found her pulse point at the

base of her neck and gave an experimental nip. "Yeeesss" her voice came out as a hiss once his hands slipped under her skirt

and up her thighs. "Make me…make me strong again, David…please…." He smirked into the side of her neck and then bit down

hard as his fingers invaded the space between her folds; stroking and searching for the little hub of nerves that would send her

into oblivion.

Sam slumped into his arms as pure feeling washed over her body and swept away all thoughts of where pain and pleasure

began or mixed. Sensation such as none she'd ever felt before coursed through the blood she could feel leaving her body as her

brother drank greedily at her neck, while his fingers teasingly brought her closer to orgasm then backed off. A strangled mewl

escaped her purpling lips and she slumped further into his tightening embrace as his mouth pulled harder at her throat; drawing

every last drop of ruby colored liquid from her body. The darkness began seeping across her vision, and Sam could feel her heart

slowing—laboring to pump the remaining scant traces of blood through her body. David relinquished his hold on her throat, and

laid her back on a bed she hadn't known had been there. "Close your eyes sister and drink…" His voice was nothing more than a

whisper as he slit his own wrist and placed the bleeding wound to her mouth. Sam latched on with a faint growl and drank

greedily from the font of blood her brother had provided.

David threw his head back and allowed his body to be swept away at the feeling of her feeding. Never before had it been like

this. Of course, his Pack had been created from his blood in the wine bottle, but he'd still felt them turning and what not…but

not like this. Never like this. Sam's mouth was insistent as she drank deeply and hungrily; pulling his very essence into her dying

body. With a reluctant groan, David pulled his wrist away, and cradled her shuddering body to his. "David…ahhh. It—it hurts."

He smoothed back her damp hair as wave after wave of rolling pain washed over her tiny frame; causing her to arch off the bed

in agony. "Shh, sister. It'll pass…breath through it." As the pain intensified, Sam struggled to do as he instructed, and soon, the

pain began to ebb; replaced with a dull ache and a burning in her throat.

David sighed in relief, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sleep now, love. We'll hunt tomorrow night." Sam could only nod her

head and succumb to the pull of sleep that grasped her in its tight grip. Her breath ceased, and the wrinkles around her eyes

smoothed; disappearing as if they'd never been there. David smiled and wearily kissed her brow before rising and going to his

Pack.

Dwayne caught him as he fell, and together the Pack carried him to his chair. Paul was the first to offer his wrist to his Sire who

welcomed the life rich liquid with gratitude. Each member took turns feeding their Sire, and soon it was morning. The tired group

of vampires sluggish made their way to their sleeping chambers after helping David back to Sam's side. Each smiled at the

newest and unconscious member of their Pack, and kissed her goodnight before they too passed into sleep. David had already

passed out once his body hit the mattress next to her, and side by side, they slept through the morning and the rest of Sam's

transition.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry that this has taken so long to be posted. I just started college and have been so caught up in adjusting to a new setting away from home,

but here it is ladies and gentlemen!!!! The end that you've all been waiting for!!!!

Sam woke and froze. Her body didn't feel groggy or heavy…hell, it didn't even feel tired. Sitting up, she squealed a bit as it dawned on her how

strong her body felt; how alive she felt right at that moment. Then, it hit her. Hunger, terrible hunger burned its way through her abdomen and

through her bloodstream. It tore at her and she felt her face shift and contort into the face of her other side: her vampire.

Gasping through the haze of pain, Sam staggered out of the alcove and into the lobby, where the Pack waited. David caught her suddenly falling

form right before she hit the ground; pulling her close to his body. The scent of his blood called to her and despite her reluctance, Sam felt her fangs

lengthen and her thirst increased. "David…." He simply smiled and set her back on her feet. "It's alright, love. You'll learn to control your hunger in

time. Come on…it's time to hunt." The Pack moved out into the night air with Sam joining them. She marveled at how sharp the landscape appeared

to her at such a late hour and she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from her throat. David smiled fondly at her as she danced around the boys

and their bikes as the wind whipped her hair around her face.

The Pack reached the boardwalk a little while later; Marko and Dwayne going one way while Paul, David, and Sam took a path around the

carousel looking for the night's meal. Sam's keen blue eyes scanned the crowd hungrily and she had to keep reminded herself to stay in control.

David kept a close watch on her though he knew she was keeping a good lock on her urges. The group moved down to the beach and David smil

ed as they came upon a clan of Surfer Nazis. David motioned for the pack to stop and move into position. Dwayne and Marco appeared on Sam's left

while David and Paul flanked her on the right. Sam watched as the boys moved along the outskirts of the fire's glow; stalking the group of partiers.

David motioned for Sam to join him by the large tree where the group's stereo was blaring away. _"Just follow my lead, and go for the neck." _Sam

nodded and smiled; fangs glinting in the amber light. David kisses her deeply once before springing out of the shadows and grabbing the closest

surfer and tearing into his neck.

Sam watched as the rest of the Pack grabbed a surfer each and began feeding. She caught sight of a girl fleeing from the campfire and lunged

after her. Sam caught the girl around the throat and pulled her close. "Naughty naughty. Trying to run away from all the fun." Eyes widening in fear,

the girl opened her mouth to scream, but didn't make a sound. Sam unerringly found her throat and quickly latched on; drinking greedily from the

young girl's neck. David came over just as Sam had finished and thrown her meal to the ground. "Feel better, love?" Sam nodded and wrapped her

arms around his waist. "Much better…but, now I'm hungry for something else, brother." Her voice was a husky murmur, and David bit back a groan as

her hands moved under his jacket to slide beneath the waistband of his jeans. The rest of the Pack snickered before giving Sam a pat on the

shoulder, or in Paul's case her arse, and disappearing into the boardwalk's crowd.

David growled low in his throat as Sam moved in to lay open mouth kisses on his neck; fangs tracing lightly over the skin covering his collar bone.

She easily pushed his heavy duster from his shoulder and pushed him to the ground so he was laying on it. She grinned down at him before pulling

her shirt up and over her head before joining him on the makeshift blanket. David pulled her to him roughly and claimed her lips in a hunger kiss

which she returned eagerly. He lay down and she moved on top of him; legs parted on either side of his chest. "David…" his name was a rushed

whisper as her mouth moved over the exposed skin of his neck and he hastily tore his shirt off to allow her more access. Sam took eager advantage

as her blunt teeth nipped a path from his collar bone to just above his navel, then moving back up to nibble on his ear. "Samantha….need you…now."

David's voice was etched with barely retained need and Sam grinned at the control she wielded over her brother. "What is it you need brother

dearest? This?" Grinding her hips into his, Sam began pulling her shirt over her head. "Or, is it this that you need?" She deftly unhooked her bra and

leaned down so David could catch one of her nipples in his mouth. His mouth suckled gently at first on her hardening nipple, then moved to the other

to give it equal attention, all the while Sam was grinding against David's very present erection.

Having enough of her torturing, David flipped them over so that he was now on top; smirking down at his flushed sister. _"My turn little sister."_

David's mouth crushed any protest Sam would have made as he began ripping the rest of her clothes from her body. Not letting her brother get the

upper hand, Sam to began to hastily rid David of the remainder of his clothes and soon they were pressed skin to skin; mouths welded together as

they fought for dominance. David eventually broke away and looked down at his panting sister. _"Sami…be mine?" _She looked up at him through half

closed eyes and stroked his cheek _"I'm already yours, brother. Eternity, remember?" _David smiled and kissed her softly before explaining._ "No…be MINE,_

_ only mine." Sam _pulled away a fraction then soundly kissed David on the mouth._ "Of course silly. Always yours…no one else's. But you better damn well _

_be mine for eternity too. Only me. Promise?" _David's smile broke out into a full blown grin as he pulled her even closer._ "Only yours sister, only you can _

_touch me the way you do." _Sam nuzzled his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist._ "Good." _

_** The rest of the evening was spent entwined in each other's arms; their vampiric souls mating for all eternity. They would spend the long**_

_** centuries ahead of them together, always together, and when they decided to great the dawn several dozen centuries later, they did so **_

_**hand in hand and they both were unchained from everything. Everything that is except their continuing devotion to each other. **_


End file.
